1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector having improved electrical contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are typically used to couple PCB (Printed Circuit Board) which have numerous electrical devices. Some electrical connectors have a mating end wherein conductive terminals are exposed for engagement with the terminals of a mating connector. When mating the connectors, opposite charges at the connector interface may result in an ESD between the two connectors. In fact, electrostatic discharges can be generated simply by a person approaching or touching the connector interface or touching the terminal contacts. As known, when the ambient relative humidity drops to fifty percent or below, the human body accumulates a large electrical charge which can be in excess of 20.000 volts. Generally, very little current is associated with an electrostatic discharge; however, the voltage can be high enough to damage or destroy certain types of electrical devices such as semiconductor devices. Consequently, when the connector contacts or terminals are electrically associated with such devices on a circuit board, the electrostatic discharge may damage or destroy the electrical devices on the circuit board.
In order to alleviate the electrostatic discharge problem, some electrical connectors include features to provide ESD protection. In at least some connectors, ESD protection is provided with a shield in the form of a plate, bar, or the like located in close proximity to the connector interface and connected to ground in close proximity to the connector. But in some cases, the electrostatic discharge also occurs at the signal contacts. Please refer to FIG. 16, which discloses an electrical connector 300 having J-shaped contacts 60 and a portion 61 thereof is exposed at the front area of the connector 300. A mating plug 200 includes a plurality of plug contacts 70 for mating with the contacts 60 of the electrical connector 300 and a shell 80 shielding the electrical contacts. At the front area of the electrical connector 300, there is a potential for the high speed contacts 60 to short with the shell 80 of the mating plug 200 which could also result in ESD problem.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.